When I Look Into Your Eyes
by livelivekristenstewart
Summary: Bella, Emmett and Alice are brother and sisters. Emmett and Alice are more of the popular type. Except Bella. But, will their lives change when Jasper, Rosalie and Edward Cullen move to town? ALL-HUMAN


Summary :

Bella, Emmett and Alice Swan are all brother and sisters and have been living in Forks for as long as they can remember. Emmett is a big football player who has all the attention in the school. He's known as one of the 'popular' people. Alice loves fashion and is also known as one of the people in the popular crowd. But then there is Bella. The girl who keeps to herself with hardly any friends. But when Rosalie, Jasper and Edward Cullen move to town will everything change? Love? Hate? Realization? Read to find out!

Chapter One: My Average Day

Bella's Point of View

I was woken up by my hair pulling, ear screeching, terrifying alarm clock. My signal that today is another day at Forks High.

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes, running my hand through my hair. All I could hear through-out the house was Emmett and Alice fighting over a box of Rice Crispies cereal. How much more childish could they get? Emmett and Alice were my older brother and sister. They're twins. Emmett was the captain of the football team that could get any girl he wanted with a snap of his fingers. He was more of a player in my point of view. It's kind of pathetic to me. He was known as a 'popular' kid. (More of the air heads in my point of view) So is my sister, Alice Swan. I know it might be mean to call my sister an air head but c'mon.. I haven't seen someone more caught up in gossip and fashion in my whole 16 years. Alice is gorgeous. Brown pixie cut hair and a petit frame. Prom queen material. And then there is me. Plain old Isabella Swan. The girl that keeps to herself, the girl that is known as the biggest clutz to ever come to face on this Earth. I have long curly brown hair with matching chocolate brown eyes. Unnattractive in my eyes.

I was suddenly taken out of my train of thought as I heard a hard knock on my door and the booming voice of Emmett. "Bella if you're not ready in ten minutes you're walking to school!"

I rolled my eyes and got up from my bed, walking over to my closet. It wasn't hard for me to pick out something to wear. What I wear doesn't make a great deal to me. Unlike, Alice. I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. Heels, dresses and skirts are just not my thing. But, when Alice Swan is your sister sometimes you just have to. Especially if you're going out in public with her.

I pulled a pair of simple jeans and a plain white t-shirt out of my closet and quickly got dressed. I threw my hair up into a light ponytail and went off to brush my teeth.

I guess I didn't have time to eat anything this morning, seeing how Emmett and Alice were out in Emmett's jeep, honking the loud horn waiting for me. I sighed and put on my brown rain coat and put my bookbag on my back.

Another day at Forks High School here I come.

I walked out into the pouring rain and got into the back of the jeep. Music was booming as usual. Classic Emmett. Always has to make a good entrance. Meanwhile, Alice was looking into the mirror fixing her hair. Even though it was perfect.

I looked out the window into the rain. _Rain. _Disgusting. I thought to myself.

If you're not a person who likes rain then Forks is the last place for you. It practically rains every single day of the year. Rain doesn't help with how uncordinated I am.

Before I knew we were here. I stepped out of the large jeep with all eyes on us. Well, Emmett and Alice. Most people thought there was no way I was related to the two of them. I've often heard stories about people saying I'm adopted or something unusual happened with me being here. Morons.

I rolled my eyes at the thought and just continued walking in the school. I went straight to my locker where I was greeted by my best friend, Angela Weber.

Angela is gorgeous. Long dark hair with brown eyes to match.

"Hey Bella. " She said with a smile on her face. She was always so positive. I don't think I've ever met someone so positive in my life.

"Hey, Angela " . I replied as I opened my locker.

" So guess what, I heard that there is some new kids at school. "

" More people to get ignored by . "

"Oh c'mon , Bella! Who knows, you might even meet a new friend from it. Don't knock 'em until you try 'em."

" Okay, Angela. It's not like I'm trying any new food here or anything. I won't be trying anything new." I laughed as she laughed with me and nodded.

"Yeah I guess so.. Well I'm going to be late for English. I'll see you at lunch." With that she was off to class.

I put my coat and bag into my tiny locker. Could it get anymore crowded? I took out my biology text book and headed off to class.

I guess you could say I was pretty good with my school work. My future meant a lot to me so that means I concentrated on my studies most of the time. Now that doesn't mean I'm a nerd or geek or whatever else you want to call it. I just care.

I turned the corner of the Biology classroom. It was close to being empty. Probably because the bell hasn't even went off yet.

I walked to the back of the classroom and sat at a table by myself. Out of sight to most people is the way I like it. Seeing how there was still five minutes before people would start coming into the room I opened up my text book, looking at todays lesson. I was reading in my head when I suddenly heard the school bell go off. It didn't take long for the classroom to start filling up. The seat next to me was still empty. The usual.

That was until the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen walked into the room. He looked like a Greek God or something. This must be one of the new kids Angela was talking about.

He had the most gorgeous golden colored hair, piercing emerald green eyes and pale skin.

He turned to around examining all the seat that were left as his eyes settled on mine.

Oh my god, Bella. Look away before he thinks you're a creep!

I quickly turned away and bit my bottom lip. My eyes turned into a bright pink.

He walked down the rows and came to my seat. " Mind if I sit next to you?" He asked me as he smiled down as friendly as possible. It was more of a crooked smile. It was.. Wow.

His voice was even perfect. Can he get anymore perfect.

"Yeah .. I mean, yes. " I replied.

He chuckled softly. Must have been because of how awkward I am. He took a seat next to me and turned towards me. "I'm Edward.. Edward Cullen. "

"Isabella.. But, call me Bella. " I smiled lightly as I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Pleasure to meet you. " He replied. Such a gentleman.

Before I could respond the teacher had begun with the lesson. I didn't pay much attention. Unlike me. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Even though we've only said a few things to eachother. But, why was he talking to _me? _Me, Isabella Swan. He probably doesn't even know who I really am. Wait until the end of the day, until he sees how socially awkward and unsocial I am. Or until he finds out I'm the sister of Emmett and Alice Swan. He'll really know who I am then, and maybe somebody will even tell him one of their stupid theories on why I'm not like they are.

Okay, Bella. Stop. You're over thinking the situation.. Stop thinking about him.. He's only a stupid boy.

Before I knew it the whole class had gone by before I could finish my thoughts. I quickly gathered all my books together while giving Edward a light smile.

I turned around and walked for the door.

"Hey, Bella? " He asked.

I turned back around to face him. "Yes? "

" I'm highly interested in finding out more about you.. If that doesn't sound too weird. So, why don't I find you at lunch or something? "

I was slightly startled by his question. Edward wants to get to know me? " Sure .. I'll be in the cafeteria.. Probably sitting by myself.. "

" Alright . . I'll see you then. " He said and with that I was off to my next class.


End file.
